This invention relates to a simulated grass playing field surface that is particularly useful for running and body contact types of athletic games, such as football, soccer and the like. Such playing surfaces generally comprise a pile carpet having synthetic grass-like plastic fibers which are positioned upon a stabilized base support surface. Examples of this general type of game surface are disclosed in my prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,336,286 issued June 22, 1982, 4,396,653 issued Aug. 2, 1983 and 4,497,853 issued Feb. 5, 1985.
The game playing surfaces disclosed in the foregoing patents include a granular covering over the synthetic grass-like fiber carpet which covers the carpet base sheet and a substantial part of the height of the fibers. Thus, the composite playing surface simulates, reasonably closely, a natural grass or natural turf surface.
In many sports where there is hard running, with frequent directional change or body twisting movement by the players and where there is frequent ground contact by the players, such as in the tackling common to football, it is desirable to have a game playing surface which resiliently absorbs and softens impacts and permits lateral or twisting foot movements without binding the players foot. In addition, the surface must have ball rebound characteristics which are as close as possible to a natural grass or turf playing surface.
Thus, the present invention relates to an improved playing surface which, while useful for many different sports, is particularly adapted for vigorous types of sports with frequent anticipated ground contact by the players.